Une erreur ?
by LovexFiction
Summary: Un soir, alors qu'ils sont bourrés, Morgan et J.J couchent ensemble. Le lendemain, ils arrivent à la conclusion que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Seulement il s'avère que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Sans compter un tueur en série qui décide de s'en prendre un J.J. Et si, finalement, ce n'était pas une erreur ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici une nouvelle histoire ! Ma première sur Esprits Criminels donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît ! Centré sur Morgan/JJ. **

**A savoir ici que J.J n'est pas mariée et Henry n'est pas né. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez. **

**LES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Après une affaire difficile, les profilers avaient décidé de boire un verre dans un bar. Prentiss servit la première tournée, Hotch la deuxième et Morgan serait la troisième. Mais avant qu'il puisse demander si quelqu'un voulait un autre verre, il fut interrompu par Garcia et Reid. Ils préféraient rentrer.

- **Déjà ? **lança Morgan en souriant.

**- Oui, **dit Garcia, **j'ai rencontré un mec sur un site de rencontre et, **elle regarda sa montre, **à cette heure-là il devrait être connecté. Bisous bisous mes amours ! **

J.J se mit à rire avant de lancer : « **Amuses-toi** **bien !** »

- **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! **Répondit la jeune analyste en souriant.

Morgan regarda Reid :

- **Et toi alors c'est quoi ton excuse petit génie ?**

**- Je suis fatigué, cette affaire était dure. On se voit demain ? **

Les autres acquiescèrent et à son tour Spencer partit.

- **Bon alors qui veut un autre verre ? **demanda le métis.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée au bar, il ne restait plus que Prentiss, J.J et Morgan, les autres étaient rentrés chez eux. Hotch était parti retrouver son fils et Rossi était avec sa nouvelle copine. Les trois agents étaient complètement bourrés, ils sortirent du bar. Prentiss dit au revoir à Morgan et J.J et monta dans sa voiture.

- **Sois prudente, **dit J.J à son amie.

- **Vous aussi… **

Elle démarra et sortit du parking.

- **On est bourré et c'est de ta faute, **accusa en riant J.J

Derek s'esclaffa :

- **MA faute ? **

**- Oui, oui, qui a voulu boire un verre ? **

**- Bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'avoue. Je vous demande pardon Jennifer Jareau ! **

Le rire de J.J s'intensifia.

- **Je ne vous excuse pas Agent Morgan ! **

**- Oh ! Mon cœur vient d'être brisé… comment vais-je pouvoir survivre à ça ? **

**- Tu ne survivras pas. **

Ils rirent encore pendant quelques minutes lorsque Morgan cessa brusquement.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda J.J en fronçant les sourcils.

- **C'est Garcia qui m'a emmené ! Je vais devoir rentrer à pieds…**

**- C'est con, hein ? Allez, va, je vais te ramener ! **

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Derek.

- **Ah merci J.J, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Mais tu es sûre que c'est prudent de te laisser conduire, tu es soûle ! **

**- Tu t'es regardé toi ? Tu tiens à peine debout !**

Sur ce, Morgan monta dans la voiture – côté passager- et J.J démarra. Bizarrement le trajet se passa sans bruit. La jolie blonde se concentrait sur la route, quant à Morgan, lui, il la sucrutait… Elle était tellement belle, même quand elle avait bu. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ses lèvres délicates. Son visage était digne d'un ange. Il admira ses courbes parfaitement dessinées, sa poitrine… « elle est vraiment sexy, pensa-t-il. » Et puis elle était forte, être profiler était déjà très difficile pour un homme alors pour une femme mais J.J y arrivait parfaitement. Comme Prentiss sauf que Jennifer avait ce petit truc en plus : elle ne cherchait à cacher ses émotions et c'est pour ça qu'elle était tellement indispensable à l'équipe. Pour s'occuper des familles, elle seule savait s'y prendre. Elle était à la fois douce et téméraire, lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'équipe, tous s'étaient demandés comment ils feraient sans elle, Morgan le premier. Elle lui avait affreusement manqué et il espérait que plus jamais il soit confronté à son départ.

**- Morgan ? Derek ? **

La voix de J.J lui parvint et le rammena à la réalité. Il cligna des yeux. Venait-il _réellement_ pensé ceci de son amie ? L'avait-il _vraiment_ qualifié de 'sexy' ?

- **Je suis saoul…** dit-il à voix haute.

- **Oui, ça ce n'est pas nouveau, **rit-elle. **Tu es arrivé chez toi, au fait…**

Il avait tellement été perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'il était devant chez lui. Il s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture mais quelque chose en lui ne voulait pas _la _laisser.

- **Tu veux monter ? Boire un dernier verre ? **demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme hésita.

- **Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas très prudent. **

**- Allez J.J un dernier verre et je te laisse tranquille ! N'oublie pas que tu as brisé mon cœur… tu me dois au moins ça, hein ! **Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- **O.K mais un, seulement un ! **flancha-t-elle.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et allèrent dans la maison de Morgan.

- **Ouah… c'est plutôt grand, **dit J.J en admirant la demeure de Derek.

- **Tiens assieds-toi sur le canapé, je vais chercher des verres.**

Elle s'exécuta et quelques temps après Morgan la rejoignit. Une fois son verre avalé, J.J se leva mais Morgan la retint par le bras.

- **Mais… **tenta-t-elle de dire cependant les lèvres de Derek contre les siennes ne lui permettait pas de finir sa phrase. Elle était surprise mais se laissa faire, elle lui donna même l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser.

Dès qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait le jeune homme mit fin au baiser.

- **Pardon J.J, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… je… **

Cette fois ce fût la jolie blonde qui le coupa en l'embrassant à son tour. Elle se jeta littéralement à son cou, commençant à enlever le tee-shirt bleu marine de Derek. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais une chose était sûre : elle avait_ envie de lui_. Derek ne pu que répondre à ça en déboutonnant son chemisier blanc tandis qu'elle s'occupait déjà de son jeans. Il la dirigea vers sa chambre et la coucha sur son lit. Alors ils firent ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé faire ensemble un jour, ils firent _l'amour._

* * *

Le lendemain, Jennifer fut la première à se réveiller, avec un tel mal de crâne qu'elle se trouva obligé de se tenir la tête en lançant un petit gémissement. Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Où suis-je ? pensa-t-elle. »

Elle tourna la tête et vit… Morgan en train de dormir à côté d'elle. Ainsi tous les éléments de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

« OH MON DIEU ! J'AI COUCHÉ AVEC DEREK ! OH MON DIEU ! »

Elle se leva du lit, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, se demandant toujours comment elle avait pu faire ça, certes Morgan était un bel homme et vraiment sexy mais c'était son collègue, _son collègue_. Le pire dans tous ça, c'est que d'après ce qu'elle se souvenait c'était elle qui s'était jeté sur lui comme un animal affamé. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Comment allait-elle faire au bureau ? Personne ne devait le savoir… Mais quelle idée de bosser avec des profilers ?! Prise de panique, elle se mit à souffler.

« N'empêche, c'était vraiment pas mal…, ne pu-t-elle s'empêche de songer. »

« Non, J.J pas maintenant, pas maintenant ! se maudit-elle. »

Elle enfila son chemisier, son jean, prit dans ses mains ses chaussures à talons et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa voiture, démarra et enfin partit. Le mieux :_ oublier _tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Pourtant cela n'allait pas être aussi simple…

* * *

**Premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews ahah...**

**Avec amour, LovexFiction. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes lecteurs préférés ! Quelle joie de voir que cette histoire plaît à beaucoup de monde, je n'en aurais jamais cru au départ. Vous êtes au TOP les gars ! Chaque review me fait énormément plaisir vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Bien sûr, j'écris avant tout pour moi mais avoir des avis est très important. **

**J'aimerais vous remercier de croire en moi et en mes écrits.**

**Bon assez de blabla… lol **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Lorsque J.J rentra chez elle, elle posa ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine, prit une aspirine et fila sous la douche. Une fois sortie, elle vit qu'elle avait trois appels manqués : tous de Derek. Que devait-elle faire ? Le rappeler ? ou l'ignorer ? Bon d'accord, l'ignorer n'était pas très classe mais elle se voyait mal expliquer pourquoi elle lui avait sauté dessus ! D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Certes Derek était très sexy mais elle était quand même capable de se contrôler…

« L'alcool. pensa-t-elle. »

Mais dans quelle galère s'était-elle mise ? Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière… malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas et elle n'avait plus qu'à assumer mais là elle n'en avait pas le courage, elle était fatiguée alors elle mit son portable en silencieux et partit se coucher. Peut-être qu'après avoir dormi, elle y verrait plus clair. En attendant elle espérait que personne ne l'appelle pour une nouvelle affaire.

* * *

Morgan essaya une sixième fois… elle ne voulait décidément pas répondre. Pourtant ils devaient en parler non ? Quand ce matin, Derek s'était réveillé, il avait tapoté légèrement sur le lit espérant la sentir près de lui mais après avoir ouvert les yeux il avait remarqué qu'elle était partie. Or, il aurait préféré que non. A cet instant, il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait embrassée, pourquoi elle avait répondu et pourquoi ils avaient couché ensemble. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il serait prêt à recommencer. Cela avait été génial. Evidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que Morgan s'envoyait en l'air mais cette nuit avait été différente. En quoi ? Encore une fois il l'ignorait. Il était profiler mais comme il s'agissait de lui, Derek avait l'impression d'être désarmé et il détestait ça.

Il rappela J.J et tomba une nouvelle fois sur la messagerie.

- **Merde Jennifer, réponds… il faut qu'on en parle, ça ne sers à rien de m'éviter. S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi dès que tu auras ce message et les six autres. **

Il raccrocha et se servit un café. Alors qu'il repensait toujours à cette nuit, son portable se mit à sonner. Instinctivement, il se dépêcha de le prendre. Il fut déçu de voir que c'était Hotch.

- **Morgan ? **répondit-il.

**- C'est Hotch, on a une nouvelle affaire dans le Nevada. Je t'attends au bureau dans dix minutes. **

**- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. **

Il finit d'un trait son café, prit ses clés et prit la direction du bureau, inconsciemment il sourit : Au moins J.J ne pourra pas l'éviter.

Dix minutes. Pile dix minutes pas une de plus, pas une de moins. Il se gara, aperçut Reid et Prentiss, il les salua.

- **Tu as une sale tête, **lança Emily.

- **On va dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, **répondit le métis.

- **Une nouvelle conquête ?** enchaîna la jeune brune avec un petit sourire qui en disait long.

Morgan ne préféra pas répondre et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence. Il remarqua que Rossi, Hotch et Garcia étaient déjà installés.  
Mais aucune trace de J.J…

- **J.J n'est pas là ? **ne pu s'empêcher de demander Derek.

**- Elle ne devrait pas tarder. **Dit Hotch en regardant sa montre. **Enfin espérons… **

Ils attendirent un quart d'heure l'arrivée de J.J qui n'était toujours pas là. Pendant ce quart d'heure Emily n'avait cessé de taquiner Morgan sur ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit et surtout avec qui. Celui-ci resta impassible. S'il y avait une chose à éviter, c'était de dire que sa « conquête » était leur charmante collègue.

**- Bon, on commence sans elle, **déclara Aaron en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Qu'est qu'on a ? **demanda le petit géni de l'équipe.

Alors que le chef s'apprêtait à répondre, on frappa à la porte. Jennifer fit son apparition.

- **Je… je suis désolée, Hotch. Mon téléphone était en silencieux et… et je n'ai pas entendu l'appel. Pardon pour mon retard, **lança-t-elle gênée.

Elle sentit tous les regards sur elle en particulier celui de Derek. Elle l'évita soigneusement regardant toujours son patron.

- **Ça va J.J… pour cette fois. Ferme la porte assieds-toi ! **

La jeune femme s'exécuta et prit place à côté de Reid.

- **Donc qu'est-ce qu'on a ? **répéta ce dernier.

Hotch prit la parole.

**- Hier, une jeune femme de trente-trois ans a été retrouvée morte, Cynthia Berke c'est la troisième en l'espace de trois mois. **

**- Pourquoi ont-ils attendu le troisième meurtre avant de nous contacter ? **Demanda Morgan.

- **Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûre que ce soit le même tueur, **répondit le chef de l'équipe.

Tous se regardèrent. Garcia fit défiler les photos des trois jeunes femmes. Elles avaient toutes dans la _trentaine_, _blondes,_ les _yeux bleus_ et plutôt mignonnes.

- **Pourtant si on prend en compte les caractères physiques des victimes, il n'y a aucun doute**, observa Emily.

**- Oui, le problème est le mode opératoire, **continua Hotch, **la première victime Alexandra Lance a été poignardée à cinq reprises tandis que Eleanor Hitle a été tué d'une balle dans le cœur. Cynthia Berke, quant à elle, a été noyée. **

**- Chaque meurtre a été commis différemment, **dit J.J, **c'est étrange. Aucune signature… **

**- La police a dû penser que les caractéristiques physiques n'étaient qu'un pur hasard d'où le fait qu'elle ait mis autant de temps à nous prévenir, **devina Reid.

Tous acquiescèrent. On ne pouvait pas leur jeter la pierre.

**- Plus de question ? Non. ****Allez préparer vos affaires, on décolle dans dix minutes, **lança Hotch.

Il se leva ainsi que les autres, J.J fila dans son bureau pour rassembler ce qu'elle avait besoin quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- **Oui ? **

C'était Spencer.

- **Dis J.J, est-ce que tout va bien ? **

La jeune femme sourit.

- **Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **

**- Je te trouve soucieuse et puis tu n'arrives jamais en retard donc je me… **

**- Tout va bien Spencer, ne t'en fais pas. **Il hocha la tête. **Allez dépêche-toi sinon c'est toi qui sera en retard. **

Reid quitta son bureau.

Alors que Jennifer finissait de boucler son sac, elle entendit des pas.

- **Spencer, je t'ai dis que j'allais bien…** lança-t-elle sans toutefois quitter des yeux ce qu'elle faisait.

- **C'est pas Reid… **déclara une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Lentement, elle leva la tête ; Oui, c'était bien Morgan : Devant sa porte…

- **Oh… désolée, **dit-elle seulement.

Il entra.

- **J.J… **

**- Non Derek… **le coupa-t-elle.

- **Pourquoi Jennifer, il faut bien qu'on en parle, non ? **

**- Pas maintenant. **

**- Pas maintenant ? **répéta le métis, **mais quand alors ? Parce que ce matin tu t'es enfuie, tu n'as répondu à aucun des mes appels. Alors quand ? **

Elle le savait que ça n'avait pas été sympa de réagir comme cela. Elle le savait.

**- Ecoute, si tu regrettes, tu peux me le dire… ce sera toujours mieux que de te cacher !**

**- Je ne regrette pas Morgan mais… **

**- Mais ? **

**- On n'aurait jamais dû coucher ensemble ! C'était…**

**- … une erreur. **Compléta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

- **Oui, une erreur.**

* * *

**Fin du deuxième chapitre. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, lundi ou mardi suivant mon emploi du temps pour la suite ? **

**Haha, gros bisous et avec amour. **

**LovexFiction, xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est avec plaisir que poste ce trosième chapitre, j'ai été ravie que le deuxième soit aussi apprécié par vous. A chaque review je suis anxieuse mais finalement c'est une bonne critique, je vous en remercie vraiment ! Vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**

**Aussi, ce chapitre est un peu différent, on rentre dans le vif de l'enquête... je ne suis pas flic et encore moins profileur donc il est possible que mon profil ne soit pas le top top, enfin vous verrez bien ! Je ne vais pas vous embêtez avec ça ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3. **

- **Alors, **lança Hotch dans l'avion. **Un lieutenant nous attend à **_**Handerson**_**, Prentiss et Morgan vous irez sur la première scène de crime. Rossi et Reid, vous vous rendrez dans l'appartement de Cynthia Berke. J.J tu viendras avec moi, on ira parler aux familles. **

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Après une petite heure, ils atterrirent : toute de suite, ils virent ledit Lieutenant.

- **Agent Hotchner ? **dit-il en lui tendant la main, **je suis le lieutenant Archton. **

**- Très bien je vous présente les agents Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau, et le docteur Reid. **

Archton serra tour à tour la main des agents puis demanda s'ils voulaient aller quelque part. Alors Hotch demanda s'il pouvait accompagner Prentiss et Morgan dans le parc là on a trouvé Alexandra Lance.

- **Je vous y conduis maintenant. Suivez-moi ! **

Ainsi Emily et Derek partirent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, ils virent certaines personnes en train de jouer, de se promener, de rire, de manger.

- **Les gens ont repris leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. **Lança Morgan.

- **Vous savez, c'est une grande ville, la plupart ne sont pas au courant qu'il y a un tueur en série, **intervint Archton.

**- Personne n'a contacté la presse, pas même le suspect ? **

Il hocha la tête.

**- Alors, il n'est pas narcissique, il se fiche de savoir si les gens le connaisse… ul se fiche de la célébrité, ses motivations ne sont pas là, **dit Emily. **Qui a trouvé le corps de Alexandra Lance ? **

**- Un agent de l'entretient, il nettoyait le parc à ce moment lorsqu'il l'a vu. **Expliqua le lieutenant.

**- Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait poignardée ici, ce serait prendre trop de risque… L'autopsie dit qu'elle a été tuée vers 18h, on est en plein été… il y a encore du monde à cette heure-là. **

Prentiss consulta le dossier que Garcia leur avait remis avant de décoller.

- **Il est dit qu'Alexandra a été retrouvée ici pourtant Eleanor a été retrouvée dans une ruelle et Cynthia dans une piscine municipale. Trois endroits très risqués pour le tueur. En plus, selon la police scientifique les corps n'ont pas été déplacés. **

**- On dirait qu'il se fiche qu'on le surprenne… il n'est en aucun cas raisonnable. **

* * *

J.J était dans le bureau du commissariat avec le père de Cynthia Berke.

- **Monsieur Berke, **commença-t-elle, **est-ce que votre fille a eu récemment des désaccords ? **

**- Non. Ecoutez, tout le monde adorait Cynthia, il n'y avait pas plus gentille. Je… je comprends pas… Agent Jareau qui s'en est pris à ma petite fille ? A ma petite f… **sa voix fini en sanglots.

Jennifer posa sa main sur celle du père de Cynthia.

- **Je vous promets que l'on retrouvera celui qui a fait ça. **

Dans ces cas-là, J.J détestait faire ce boulot. Comment autant d'être humains pouvaient être des monstres ?! Elle ne comprenait pas, non, elle ne _voulait_ pas comprendre comment on pouvait ressentir autant de haine. Elle posa encore quelques questions qui n'aboutirent à rien et laissa monsieur Berke s'en aller.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau, elle vit Hotch, Prentiss et Morgan dans une salle à part, elle les rejoignit.

- **Alors, qu'est-ce cela a donné ? **lui demanda Hotch

**- Rien de bien concluant. Apparemment Cynthia était une jeune fille calme, elle s'entendait avec tout le monde, sportive elle faisait partit d'un club de natation… **

**- Elle devait s'entraîner lorsqu'il l'a tuée… **commença Prentiss.

**- Ce qui veut dire qu'il la connaissait ou du moins il l'observait, **termina Derek.

- **On attend Reid et Rossi puis on donnera le profil. **

Ils acquiescèrent.

Hotch partit.

- **Je vais chercher un café, **lança Emily.

**- Je viens avec toi ! **S'exclama J.J

En effet, elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec Derek… c'était beaucoup trop gênant. Morgan, quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait l'attitude de Jennifer puéril. Oui s'il devait définir un mot ce serait _puéril_ ! Allons ce n'était plus des gamins, non ? Néanmoins il ne dit rien. Emily qui avait vu l'attitude de ses deux collègues fronça les sourcils mais à l'instar de Morgan elle ne dit rien.

**- D'accord. **

Elles partirent laissant le métis tout seul. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux… mon dieu qu'il était fatigué et pas parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi la veille, fatigué du comportement de J.J Ok, ils avaient couché ensemble et alors ? ce n'était pas si affreux que ça. Ne pouvait-elle simplement oublier ? Quoique, lui en était incapable, il ne pouvait sa s'empêcher de songer à ses mains sur son corps, à ses gémissements...

« Reprends-toi, tu bosses là ! se dit-il à soi-même. »

* * *

Alors qu'elles étaient en train de boire un café, Prentiss en profita pour demander à son amie si tout aller bien avec leur collègue. A cette question le cœur de J.J se mit à battre plus vite mais elle ne fit rien paraître. Elle s'autorisa même un petit sourire :

- **Tout va bien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **

La jolie brune haussa les épaules.

- **Comme ça, comme ça… Sinon tu vas bien, toi ? Tu m'as l'air crevée… **

**- Non, disons que je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, **répondit-elle.

- **A toi aussi…** murmura Prentiss.

Les yeux de Jennifer s'écarquillèrent.

- **Comment ça 'moi aussi' ? **demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à répondre, Morgan vint les chercher, les informant que Reid et Rossi étaient revenus et que Hotch les attendait pour le profil. Elles finirent en vitesse leur café et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du lieutenant, il y avait déjà un rassemblement. Le chef de l'équipe prit la parole.

- **On recherche un homme, dans la trentaine, l'âge de ses victimes. Il a une victimologie bien spécifique… **

**- … en effet, toutes les victimes sont blondes aux yeux bleus, **enchaîna Morgan,** ce qui montre qu'il ne les choisit pas au hasard. **

**- On pense qu'il pourrait s'agir de substitution, en tuant ses femmes, il doit s'imaginer tuer sa mère, ou une petite-amie… quelqu'un qui lui aurait fait, selon lui, du mal. Comme une sorte de vengeance. Il est donc possible que celle-ci soit sa première victime, **continua Rossi.

**- Il s'agirait d'Alexandra Lance ? **demanda un officier.

- **Non, **répondit Reid, **ce meurtre ne doit pas être récent. **

**- Donc il a déjà tué ? **

- **Oui. **

**- De plus, le suspect prend énormément de risque en tuant dans des endroits où il y a beaucoup de monde, **dit Prentiss, **il se fiche d'être à la vue de tout le monde et pourtant il n'a pas contacté la presse. Il est désorganisé… il agit sous le coup de la pulsion. Autant il peut être patient dans la traque de ses potentielles victimes, autant il peut être impulsif, quand il sent que c'est le moment d'en finir, il en finit peu importe où il se trouve. **

**- Surtout, **termina J.J, **rester prudent. Il arrive à se fondre dans la masse, c'est un homme comme vous et moi.**

Hotch annonça que c'était tout pour le moment. Les hommes se dispersèrent… Il était très tard, après s'être fait livrer à manger, Aaron ordonna à son équipe d'aller dormir à l'hôtel que Garcia avait réservé alors qu'ils étaient encore dans l'avion.

- **On y verra plus clair demain, **lança-t-il, **on a bien avancé aujourd'hui. **

**- O.k, **dirent-ils en choeur.

Ils bouclèrent leurs affaires. Prentiss, Rossi, Reid et Hotch montèrent dans le même 4x4. J.J resta seule sur le parking.

- **Je te dépose si tu veux ? **interrogea une voix dans son dos.

_Morgan_.

**- Je… oui d'accord, merci. **Répondit-elle en montant dans le véhicule.

Elle aurait préféré monter dans une autre voiture, ne pas faire le chemin avec Derek, qui plus est, dans un silence très gênant. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : l'hôtel était bien à cinq kilomètre et à pieds… très peu pour elle.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! J'espère de tout coeur que vous avez aimé. Surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, histoire que je sache ce que je dois changer/amélorier dans le 4e chapitre. :) On se retrouve lundi voire mardi prochain ? **

**Avec tout mon amour, **

**LovexFiction**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les 3 premiers. J'ai peiné à le mettre en place celui-là mais finalement ça va. J'ai essayé de prendre vos -bonnes- critiques en compte. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4.

J.J entra dans sa chambre, elle était plutôt simple. Les murs étaient d'un joli bleu, un cadre représentant la Statue de la Liberté était accroché au-dessus du lit. Elle posa ses clés sur une petite table de nuit, éteint la lumière au plafond pour allumer celle de chevet, également bleue. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, le moins qu'elle pouvait dire c'est qu'il était confortable. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller, elle était fatiguée… _tellement_ fatiguée. Elle rabattit la couverture blanche et s'endormit.

* * *

Derek tournait en rond dans sa chambre verte, sa relation avec Jennifer s'était détériorée en une seule nuit. _Une erreur, _si on reprenait _ses_ mots, bien qu'il l'est dit pour Morgan cela n'avait rien d'une erreur. Au contraire… il ne savait pas encore ce qui ressentait pour la jeune femme et peut-être c'était mieux qu'il ne le sache jamais, de toute façon elle ne voulait nettement pas de lui… La solution serait qu'ils en parlent, qu'ils s'installent à une table et qu'ils en discutent. Qu'ils prennent le temps de mettre tout au clair… il avait bien essayé dans la voiture mais rien. J.J n'avait même pas débrayé un mot. Une chose sûre : Derek n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il essaya tant bien que mal de dormir, demain serait encore une dure journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Reid se réveilla en premier. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de J.J voulant lui éviter un deuxième retard.

- **J.J ? **

**- hmm… **entendit-il.

- **Réveille-toi où Hotch… **commença Spencer.

- **Oh putain Hotch ! **

Elle se leva du lit, et se précipita pour ouvrir à Reid.

- **Non, non, dis-moi que je ne suis pas en retard ? **

Il la considéra quelques secondes, elle avait les cheveux en pagailles, son maquillage avait coulé, ses vêtements étaient froissés.

- **Disons que tu as encore une petite demi-heure pour te changer et te maquiller, **lui dit-il avec un petite sourire. **Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un café ? **

- **Oh, ce serait adorable Spence, merci. **

Il partit et J.J se regarda sans le miroir et honnêtement… elle faisait peur. Néanmoins pas le temps de prendre une douche, elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en queue de cheval, changea ses vêtements, nettoya son visage et se maquilla légèrement. Entre temps, Reid était revenu accompagné d'un café que J.J bu en deux gorgées.

- **J'ai fini, **annonça-t-elle victorieuse d'être dans le temps.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et descendit en direction de l'accueil. Elle vit Prentiss, Rossi, Reid et Morgan assis sur les fauteuils noirs. Jennifer fut rassurée de voir qu'Hotch n'était toujours pas arrivé.

**- Salut tout le monde ! **Lança la jolie blonde à ses collègues.

- **Salut ! **Répondirent-ils en chœur.

- **Hotch n'est pas là ?** Demanda-t-elle.

- **Il arrive, **lui dit David.

Hotch descendit peu de temps après et ils filèrent au commissariat. Pour le moment J.J et Morgan ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot bien que Derek ne l'avait pas décrochée des yeux. Reid le vit mais ne dis rien, il avait vu que ses amis se comportaient bizarrement depuis la petite soirée et il n'était pas le seul. Mais comme à leur habitude dans cette équipe, ils laissèrent faire. Peut-être se faisaient-ils des idées ? A croire le regard du métis il était clair que non. Le docteur ne savait pas ce que s'était mais il s'était clairement passé quelque chose entre eux. Reid n'était pas très doué avec les filles et tout ce que ça comportait comme les sentiments, plus d'une fois il s'était fait charrier par Morgan mais malgré son peu d'expérience, il cru voir une ombre de désir et… _d'amour_ -?- dans les yeux noir de son collègue. Serait-il possible que Derek soit tombé amoureux de J.J ou du moins qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour elle ? Spencer n'en savait rien mais ça risquait de devenir intéressant. Et J.J ressentait-elle la même chose ? Cela pourrait expliquer son comportement depuis deux jours. Elle disait être fatiguée, ne pas avoir très bien dormi de la nuit, d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait Morgan avait dit la même chose à Prentiss et à lui. « Une nouvelle conquête » n'était-ce pas ce qu'avait dit Emily ? Et si cette _conquête_ était Jennifer ?

**- Non, impossible…** chuchota Spencer.

**- Quoi ? **demanda Hotch qui l'avait entendu comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

En effet, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que tout le monde le regardait y comprit J.J et Morgan.

- **Non rien, je pensais à un truc… **tenta-t-il tant bien que mal à dire.

**- Quelque chose qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête ?** dit Aaron en se garant sur le parking de la gendarmerie.

**- Rien à voir. **

Il détacha sa ceinture, de même que J.J, Morgan et Hotch, descendit et vit Prentiss et Rossi arrivaient dans un autre 4x4.

Le lieutenant Archton vint les chercher, il salua d'une poignée de main les membres de l'équipe.

**- ****Du nouveau ? ****l'interrogea David. **

**- Négatif. D'un sens c'est rassurant n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Pas vraiment, **répondit Derek, **il se peut qu'il ait quitté la ville ou alors qu'il prépare un autre meurtre. **

**- Oui c'est sûr, vu de ce point de vue. **

Alors que plus de la moitié de l'équipe rentra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment accompagné d'Archton, Morgan, Reid et J.J étaient un peu à l'écart.

- **Jennifer, je peux te parler ? **lança Derek.

**- Tout de suite ? Je…**

**- Oui tout de suite, **le coupa-t-il.

**- Bon, je vais vous laisser ! **Intervint Reid en s'éloignant.

- **Génial ! Maintenant il va se douter de quelque chose ! **Reprocha-t-elle.

**- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est déjà le cas. **

J.J le savait, forcément elle bossait avec des profilers.

- **Et ce n'est sûrement pas le seul, **dit-elle en se souvenant de la conversation qu'elle avait eu hier avec Emily. **Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

**- Qu'on parle… **

**- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait là ? **

- **J.J **! S'exclama-t-il lasse mais quand même avec un petite sourire.

- **O.k, o.k, j'arrête. Tu veux parler, très bien alors parlons… **

Le cœur de Derek se mit à battre un peu plus fort, qu'est-ce qu'il devait dire ? Etre franc avec elle, certes, lui dire que son attitude ne lui plaisait pas, aussi. Mais… si c'était son attitude à _lui_ qui n'allait pas ? Rhooo mais pourquoi tant de questions ?

- **Alors ? **S'impatienta la jeune femme.

Le métis voulu répondre mais il fut interrompu par le plus jeune de l'équipe.

- **Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais… il y a eu un autre meurtre. **

**- Oh ! **

Il furent rapidement rejoins par le reste de l'équipe.

- **Vous l'aviez dit agent Morgan, **fit le lieutenant Archton.

- **Oui, malheureusement j'aurais préféré me tromper… **

Hotch prit les devant.

- **Morgan et Rossi, allez sur la scène de crime avec Archton. **

**- Très bien. **

Alors qu'ils partaient J.J reçu un SMS.

**DE :** Morgan

« Ce soir vers 20h au bar de l'hôtel… tu sais pour parler. Je t'attendrai. »

Jennifer soupira. Soit, elle irait. De toute façon, Derek avait raison, ils devaient mettre les choses au clair, avoir une _vraie_ conversation. Que ces moments gênant cessent une bonne fois pour toute !

* * *

**Fin du 4e chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews ahah ! Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, comme promis voici le cinquième chapitre. MERCI ! 100 fois merci pour tout ce que vous m'écrivez ! Vous êtes juste adorables ! Chaque review me donne le sourire, je vous aime.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me disent que j'écris bien, à ceux qui trouve mon histoire originale, à ceux qui n'ont pas hésité à lire avec le pairing JJ/Morgan bien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ! **

**Merci à ceux qui me donnent des conseils pour améliorer chaque chapitre. MERCI ! A vrai dire je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres, lol. J'écris pratiquement tout les jours et pourtant je me retrouve sans mots, ahah c'est un comble ! **

**Bon d'accord, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse sans plus attendre le chapitre 5. **

* * *

_Chapitre 5._

Rossi et Morgan arrivèrent sur la scène du crime : le parking d'un supermarché. Une jeune femme était entre deux voitures.

**- Blonde, les yeux bleus… **lança Morgan. **Pas de doute c'est notre tueur. **

Alors que le lieutenant Archton s'occupait de faire régner l'ordre auprès des personnes qui prenaient des photos ou qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près le corps.

- **Comment elle est morte ? **demanda Rossi au médecin légiste.

- **Elle a été étranglée, **répondit-il en montre des traces sur le cou de la victime. **Et on peut distinguer, ici, une pression plus forte, ce qui pourrait être le pouce. **

**- Si elle a été étranglée à mains nues, notre suspect doit être fort et en bonne condition physique. **

**- Elle s'appelait Phoebe Gilbert et elle avait trente-deux ans, **lu Morgan sur la carte d'identité. **Ça correspond au profil. Lieutenant, allez demander les vidéos de surveillance, je vais les envoyer à notre analyste. **

Archton acquiesça.

* * *

- **Très bien, merci. **Raccrocha Hotch.

Il regarda le reste de son équipe.

**- C'était Morgan, il s'agit bien de notre tueur, la victime, Phoebe Gilbert, a été étranglée… **

**- Encore une mort différente, **intervint Reid. **Mais cette fois-ci l'écart entre les deux derniers morts a été réduit, il se satisfaisait d'un meurtre tous les mois. Pourtant, Phoebe Gilbert a été tuée en août à l'instar de Cynthia Berke. **

**- Il est de plus en plus pressé, il commence à prendre du plaisir à ce qu'il fait, **déclara gravement Emily.

* * *

Tout le monde était en salle de conférence, six chaises étaient disposées autour d'une table grise sur laquelle il y avait pleins de dossiers l'équipe discutait de cette affaire, ils avaient le profil de base, certes, mais ils leur manqués quelque chose. Et c'était cette _chose_ qui leur permettrait de trouver le suspect et de l'arrêter.

**- Bon d'accord, **dit Aaron, **reprenons, qu'est-ce qu'on a de nouveau ? **

- **Une femme étranglée à mains nues ? **dit J.J

**- Oui, comme l'a dit Rossi, il doit être costaud et en bonne forme. Il doit sûrement faire du sport, de la musculation, **suggéra Derek.

- **Il n'y a aucune agression sexuelle sur aucune des victimes, peut-être qu'il est impuissant, **lança à son tour Prentiss.

**- Oui quelque chose qui l'a rendu impuissant, une opération ? **

**- Sans oublier, les caractères physiques des victimes ! **Reprit Prentiss, **on pense que c'est sa femme. Il est possible que suite à cette opération, elle l'est quittée et maintenant il lui en veut ? **

**- Oui et elle sûrement morte. **

**- Ça se tient ! **Conclua Hotch.

Au même moment, le téléphone de ce dernier sonna, c'était Pénélope en direct de Quantico.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as Garcia ? **demanda le chef d'équipe en décrochant.

- **Mes choux, j'ai regardé, non mieux, j'ai scruté jusqu'au moindre petit détail les vidéos de surveillance que mon beau Derek Morgan m'a envoyé en début d'après-midi. **

A la façon dont Garcia avait appelé Morgan, J.J frissonna. Elle comprenait pas cette réaction, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que l'analyste surnommé Derek, elle avait fait pire. A cette pensée, une petite boule se forma dans la gorge de la blonde. Pourtant depuis le temps elle était habituée aux joutes de ses deux amis, elle savait au fond que ce n'était que de l'amitié mais quand même, à cet instant, ça la gênait énormément. Néanmoins elle ne fit rien paraître et continua d'écouter Pénélope.

- **Et alors ? **l'interrogea Rossi.

- **Il se trouve qu'on voit le suspect… mais de dos et uniquement de dos. Il n'est pas bête, il savait où était la caméra.**

**- D'accord, tu peux quand même nous envoyés les photos ma belle ? **

**- Pour toi, évidemment beau brun. **

Deux répliques, seulement deux. L'une de la part du métis, l'autre de Garcia et la gêne de J.J reprit, elle était jalouse, oui _jalouse_ ! C'était complètement ridicule, elle tombait bien bas. Jalouse d'une de ses plus proches amis, jalouse de Garcia… elle n'en revenait pas puis soudain elle comprit, ce n'était pas d'elle. Pas de Pénélope, non… mais de la relation qu'elle avait avec Derek, c'était tellement simple entre eux, tellement loin de sa propre situation avec lui. C'était ça que la jeune femme enviée. L'équipe n'y prêtait même plus attention, tout était naturel. Pourquoi ce n'était pas aussi facile avec elle-même ?

« Parce que je ne suis pas Pénélope Garcia, pensa-t-elle immédiatement. »

**- Elles sont sur vos tablettes, tchao tchao mes amours !**

**- Merci Garcia.**

Et elle raccrocha.

Emily examina les photos.

- **En effet, on ne voit pas sa tête, **dit-elle. **Mais il est brun et doit mesurer dans les, disons, un mètre quatre-vingts. **

**- Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup… **lança Jennifer en secouant la tête.

- **Il y a un truc qui nous échappe, **murmura Reid.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Justement, j'aimerais bien le savoir. **

Il reprit tous les éléments et les examina une nouvelle fois. S'il y en avait un qui pourrait trouver ce que visiblement échapper au reste de l'équipe, c'était bien Spencer.

- **Quelqu'un vient chercher quelque chose à manger avec moi ? **demanda soudainement Prentiss.

**- Oui, je viens, **s'empressa de répondre J.J

**- J.J…** intervint Morgan.

Elle lu dans ses pensées.

- **J'y serais. **

Hotch, Rossi et Prentiss regardèrent les deux intéressés.

- **Il y a un problème ? **Voulu savoir Aaron.

- **Aucun, **dirent-ils d'une même voix.

* * *

19h56, Morgan était au bar de l'hôtel au comptoir il demanda une bière au barman, il avait une veste noir et portait un jean simple. Morgan scruta les gens qu'ils l'entouraient attendant Jennifer. Elle avait promis plus tôt dans l'après-midi de venir, et il lui faisait confiance.

19h57, le serveur apporta le verre à Derek.

19h58, le métis bu la première gorgée.

19h59, le barman lui demanda s'il attendait quelque chose.

- **Plutôt quelqu'un. **

**- Vous pensez qu'_elle_ va venir ? **

**- Je l'espère. **

**- C'est le cas, **lança l'homme à la veste en montrant une jeune femme blonde qui passait la grande porte marron.

Morgan ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ils allaient avoir une discution et enfin il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il ressent, car oui le brun avait besoin qu'elle sache qu'elle était _importante_ pour lui.

- **Tu es là… **dit-il.

- **Oui… je peux avoir un café, **demanda J.J au serveur.

Il lui prépara de suite, lui donna et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent vers une table plus loin.

- **Jennifer, **commença Morgan, **promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre avant que j'ai fini… **

**- Derek… **

**- Non, promets-moi, s'il te plaît ? **

**- O.k, promis. **

Le métis prit une grande inspiration, il n'était pas habitué à faire ça, c'était la première fois.

- **Voilà, tu te souviens de notre « conversation » qu'on a eu avant de partir, hier ? On a qualifié que ce qui s'était passé entre nous était une**_** erreur**_**. Je l'ai dit parce que c'est ce que tu ressentais alors je me suis dis si je feins de ressentir la même chose que toi, on oubliera et tout ira bien. Mais j'avais tort, soyons réaliste, ça ne va pas, on s'ignore et il y a une sorte de gêne qui s'est installée. Ce que j'apprête à te dire ne va sûrement pas la dissiper mais je prends le risque. Honnêtement J.J, je ne considère pas notre nuit ensemble comme une erreur bien au contraire, j'en avais vraiment envie et je pense depuis un bon moment, l'alcool a fait ressortir cette envie mais elle était belle et bien présente. Pour être franc, tu me plais Jen', tu es magnifique, intelligente, sûre de toi, adorable, généreuse et forte, tu es une personne admirable. Tu m'as toujours plu mais je refusé de penser à toi de cette façon avant cette nuit mais depuis tout a changé. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je comm…, non, j'**_**ai**_** des sentiments pour toi. De vrais sentiments. **

Morgan s'arrêta et il pu lire dans le regard de Jennifer qu'elle était touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça, et J.J ne su quoi répondre. Son cerveau était brouillé mais elle reprit vite le dessus.

- **Derek, c'est sûrement la plus belle chose qu'un homme m'ait dite. Et je suis désolée, terriblement désolée mais… je ne **_**peux**_** pas. Je suis désolée.**

- **Pourquoi ? **demanda-t-il quelque peu brisé.

- **Ce serait trop compliqué, je t'en prie pardonne-moi Derek. **

Elle se leva, se sentant sur le point de craquer. Trop tard, avant qu'elle ne parte, Morgan vu une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Assis à la table, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la suivre et pleurer à son tour, alors il comprit, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dépassait ce qu'il avait pensé. La vérité c'est qu'il était _tombé amoureux _de Jennifer Jareau.

* * *

**Voici la fameuse dicussion et bien plus, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le passage J.J/Morgan. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Hâte de lire vos avis. **

**Gros bisous, **

**LovexFiction. x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables, je crois pouvoir dire que vous êtes les meilleurs ! ;) Autre chose, plus importante concernant le jour de la MAJ de la fiction, jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais en vacances mais demain c'est la rentrée scolaire autrement dit je retourne au lycée... je vais essayer de toujours mettre un chapitre par semaine même si ça va être dur mais j'ignore si cela aura lieu le Lundi ou un autre jour de la semaine vu que je n'ai pas encore mon emploi du temps. Voilà, je voulais vous prévenir ! :)**

**Sur ce, je vais utiliser ma dernière journée de vacances pour vous poster le chap. 6, bonne lecture ! ;) x**

* * *

_Chapitre 6._

Reid était fatigué, énormément mais il se forçait à être concentré. Alors que le reste de son équipe était rentré se coucher à l'hôtel, le docteur avait préféré rester toute la nuit au bureau. Il avait revus tous les éléments qu'ils avaient rassemblé mais pour le moment: rien. Il n'y avait rien. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Peut-être s'étaient-ils trompés sur le profil ?

- **Non aucun doute… **murmura Spencer à voix haute.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il prit un petit papier et commença à écrire.

**Homme ; ****Tueur ; ****Mode Opératoire différents ; ****Femmes blondes ; ****Yeux bleus ; ****Amante ; ****Pas d'agression sexuelle ; ****Impuissance ; ****Opération ; ****Hôpital.**

Bien. Pour le moment c'est ce qu'il avait.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il manque maintenant ? **

Il ferma les yeux.

**- Une adresse ou une description de suspect ? **

Mais il n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre… enfin presque.

Spencer se leva d'un bond, où elle était ? Où était cette photo ? Celle que Garcia leur avait envoyé sur la… _tablette_ !

**- La tablette !**

Reid alluma celle de Hotch ne savant pas où la sienne était et défila les photos. Comme l'avait dit Pénélope, elles étaient vraiment floues mais Reid zooma quand même. Il vit un petit papier dépasser de sa poche de veste. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus.

- **Addox, entreprise de nettoyage, **lu Spencer.

Immédiatement il appela Garcia.

- **J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler à six heures du matin, **lança-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

- **Désolée si je te réveille mais j'ai besoin de toi… **

**- Non, j'étais juste en train de rêver d'un apollon tu sais ce qu'il y a sur les calendrier mais bon tu me paieras ça, que peux faire le génie qui est en moi pour toi ? **

**- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire combien de personnes travaillent chez Addox dans la ville d'**_**Handerson **_**? **lui demanda-t-il. **Seulement les employés. **

**- Il y a vingt-cinq employés. **

**- D'accord, combien ont entre trente et quarante ans ? **

**- Dix. **

**- Recoupe ça avec ceux qui ont été hospitalisé récemment il y a peut-être six mois grand maximum un an ? **

**- Bingo je l'ai ! Thomas Scott ! **

**- Que peux-tu me dire sur lui Garcia ? **

Au même moment qu'il posa la question, le reste de l'équipe fit son apparition.

- **Thomas Scott trente-neuf ans, a été opéré de la prostate, -ouah à son âge !- mais apparemment ça s'est mal passé, je vous laisse deviner la suite… Par ailleurs, sa femme Monica Scott, s'est suicidée il y a trois mois, elle se serait jetée d'un pont… **

**- … A moins qu'il l'est poussée, les femmes généralement lors d'un suicide évitent de saccager leur corps, elles utilisent la plupart du temps des médicaments ou alors elle se noient. **Expliqua Reid.

**- Et devinez quoi ? Monica était blonde aux yeux bleus… Dieu J.J, on dirait toi ! **

**- Très drôle Pénélope ! **dit J.J

- **Je ne rigole pas ! Elle pourrait être ta soeur jumelle, c'est flippant !**

**- Garcia, tu as une adresse ? **demanda Hotch alerté.

**- Envoyée sur vos portables. **

Garcia raccrocha, Aaron ordonna à Archton, J.J et Morgan d'aller chez Scott pendant que Rossi, Prentiss et lui iraient à son bureau puis il envoya Reid se reposer. Ce dernier voulu insister pour venir, la fatigue eut raison de lui.

* * *

Lorsque l'équipe de Morgan arriva chez Scott, ils reçurent un appel de Hotch pour leur dire que Thomas n'était pas à son bureau et qu'un de ses collègues l'avait vu rentré chez lui.

- **O.K Hotch, **répondit-il.

Il explique en quelques mots aux autres ce que son chef lui avait dit.

- **Archton, vous et vos hommes, vous passerez par derrière. Jennifer et moi passerons par devant. **

Le lieutenant et ses collègues suivirent les ordres de Derek. Il ne restait plus qu'eux devant le portail.

- **Vu ton physique, sois prudente J.J, **lui dit Morgan avec une appréhension.

- **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, **répondit-elle.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Morgan en premier, J.J en seconde. Silencieusement, ils marchèrent à travers les pièces. Rien dans le salon, rien dans la cuisine, rien dans la salle de bain. Derek fit signe à J.J de monter dans la chambre tandis que lui se dirigeait vers la cave. La jeune femme approuva et monta les escaliers toujours dans un profond silence. Derek, quant à lui, descendit dans ce qui ressemblait être la cave. Un peu sombre mais pas assez pour ne rien voir. Lorsqu'il vit des chaînes pleines de sang à l'instar d'un congèle, il eut des frissons. Il préféra ne pas l'ouvrir. Sur une petite table, il observa des couteaux, une hache, des sacs en plastiques, il y avait même une perceuse !

Soudain Morgan se retrouva coller contre un des murs de la cave, des bras entourant son cou. Son arme tomba à terre.

**- Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? **demanda Thomas Scott.

Avant même que le métis puisse répondre, Scott resserra l'emprise. A l'aide de son coude gauche Morgan lui enfonça dans les côtes, relâchant un peu l'emprise, puis Derek lui infligea une de ses techniques de judo néanmoins Scott en tombant récupéra l'arme de l'agent, il la pointa dans le bas du dos, Derek ne pouvait pas de débattre sinon il allait tirer. Il était fichu… oui c'est la première fois que Morgan se sentait fichu.

**- Je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes, surtout ceux à la peau noir ! Désolé pour vous, adieu...hm..agent Morgan, **lança-t-il en lisant sa plaque.

Il débloqua la sécurité et au moins ou il allait enclencher la détente, J.J fit son apparition.

**- Lâchez votre arme ! **S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas tirer sans toucher Morgan. Thomas ouvrit grand les yeux, il était surpris. Il la croyait morte…

**- Monica, **murmura-t-il dans l'incompréhension.

Les deux agents comprirent, il la prenait pour sa femme, Garcia avait peut-être raison en disant qu'elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. , Effrayée à l'idée de voir Scott tuer Derek, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Tout mais pas ça, que serait son existence sans lui ? Jennifer décida alors de rentrer dans son jeu, elle posa son revolver à terre.

- **Tom, s'il te plaît pose ton arme… je sais que tu ne voulais pas me tuer, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas… **

**- TU NE M'AIMAIS PLUS ! **Cria Scott fou de rage.

- **Non, non… c'est faux ! C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu sous le choc après ton opération mais je t'ai toujours aimé. **

J.J frissonna en disant ces mots. _Pense à Derek, pense à Derek, pense à Derek ! _Elle lui lança un petit regard avant d'enchaîner :

- **Et je le ferais toujours, s'il te plaît chéri… pose cette arme. En souvenir de nous. **

Thomas la regarda dans les yeux, sa femme, Monica était toujours en vie et elle l'aimait encore. Il se fichait de l'agent Morgan, tout ce qu'il voulait était _elle. _Alors doucement il éloigna son bras du dos de Derek et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose le métis lui donna un coup de poing dû auquel Scott tomba et resta quelque peu inconscient. Il lui passa les menottes et le lieutenant Archton arriva accompagné de ses hommes. J.J prit Morgan dans ses bras : elle avait tellement eu peur.

**- Tu vas bien ? **l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Et elle ressera son étreinte.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils refirent leur apparition dehors, J.J et Morgan pouvaient voir Rossi, Hotch et Prentiss se précipitaient vers eux.

**- Tout va bien ? **demanda le chef de l'équipe.

- **Oui grâce à Jennifer, elle m'a sauvé la vie…** reconnut Morgan en l'embrassant sur la tempe. **Merci !**

Malgré elle, J.J rougit et sentit des petits papillons dans le ventre. Tandis que Hotch alla voir le lieutenant Archton pour parler des formalités, la jolie blonde croisa le regard de Scott, elle déglutit… il était _effrayant _néanmoins elle ne baissa pas le regard.

Rossi et Morgan commencèrent à partir en direction des voitures quand Prentiss lança à Jennifer :

**- Il est fou de toi… **

**- Quoi ? **S'exclama la jeune blonde surprise.

- **Qu'est-ce que t'attends… va le voir ! **

Alors ils étaient au courant, J.J se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle en avait marre d'avoir peur de ce que les autres en pensaient, il était temps qu'elle assume : _oui elle était amoureuse de Morgan_.

**- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison ! **

Elle s'élança sur le parking devant une trentaine de policier, devant ses amis et ses collègues, devant son patron.

- **Derek attends ! **

L'intéressé se retourna et fit signe à Rossi de rentrer dans la voiture.

**- Quoi ? **

Elle ne répondit pas mais se lança à son cou pour l'embrasser, d'abord surpris Morgan se laissa faire avant d'en prendre le contrôle.

**- Je suis tellement désolée **dit-elle une fois l'étreinte brisée, **d'avoir eu peur de ce qu'ils pourraient se passer. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur tout à l'heure, peur de te _perdre_. Je crois que je t'aime aussi Derek. **

Alors que Prentiss et Rossi affichaient un grand sourire, Hotch lui fronça les sourcils : dès qu'ils arriveraient sur Quantico, ils allaient devoir lui donner une explication…

* * *

**Fin de ce sixième chapitre, il me semble qu'il est plus long que les précédents ! Enfin J.J a cessé d'avoir peur du 'qu'en dira-t-on' et elle s'est lancé ! Merci Emily, hein ! lol**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus, je vous rassure ce n'est pas la fin de cette fiction, attendez-vous à revoir Thomas Scott et sa "Monica", ahah ! Bref je n'en dis pas plus, surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews histoire que je sache si vous avez aimé ce chapitre. **

**Avec toute ma gratitude, **

**LovexFiction. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Me voici avec le chapitre 7, j'ai reçu mon emploi du temps et j'ai une semaine assez chargée donc les chapitres seront postés désormais le dimanche ! J'ai le BAC de français et de sciences à la fin de l'année donc les profs nous préparent le mieux possible avec des -tonnes- évaluations. Je viens juste de reprendre et j'en ai déjà eu 2... alors il possible que pendant une semaine il n'y ait pas de chapitre, évidemment je ferais du mieux que je peux ! **

**Voilà, au niveau scolaire sinon le 7e chapitre conclura une 'première partie' je n'avais pas prévue de faire comme ça et puis pourquoi pas. Et la 'seconde partie' reprendra à partir du 8e. Pour vous, ça ne change rien mais je tenais quand même à vous le dire. Comme c'est un peu une conclusion, il n'y aura pas vraiment d'action. Mais énormément de J.J/Morgan. Enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ! **

* * *

_Chapitre 7._

A cet instant, ils étaient tous dans l'avion, pratiquement tous endormis sauf Hotch et Rossi. On pouvait voir la tête de J.J posait sur l'épaule de Derek, la main de ce dernier sur les genoux de la belle blonde. A première vue on aurait pu penser à de très bons amis, c'est ce qu'avait pensé Hotch au début. Oui il était profiler et non il n'avait rien vu ou alors il avait préféré ne rien voir mais plutôt dans la journée tout avait été remis en question. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Devait-il demander le transfert de l'un d'entre eux ? ou bien les deux ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait tolérer que deux membres de son équipe soit ensemble ? Par ailleurs, est-ce qu'ils l'étaient ? Bien qu'il ait vu le baiser comme tout le monde -d'ailleurs-… la discrétion, ils ne connaissaient pas ? Comment l'équipe allait pouvoir être crédible maintenant ?

Oui Aaron était en colère mais non pour le moment il n'avait rien dit… bien que ça ne tarderait pas ! Vu l'heure à laquelle ils atterriraient il n'allait pas les embêter aujourd'hui mais demain à la première heure et ils auront à s'expliquer clairement !

Il vit de son œil gauche Dave le fixait. Celui-ci approcha.

**- Tu n'as pas arrêter de les scruter depuis qu'ils ont échangé disons un baiser rempli de passion… **lança l'aîné des deux hommes en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du chef.

**- Je ne suis pas du genre à perdre mes mots mais là… tu étais au courant ? **le questionna-t-il en mettant un doigt sur sa tempe et en décrochant pour la première fois le regard de J.J et Morgan.

- **Oui… **_**Nous **_**l'étions tous, **ajouta Rossi après quelques secondes.

**- Tous sauf moi, comment n'ai-je pu rien voir ? Et puis qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? **

**- Tu vas prendre la bonne décision Aaron comme tu l'as toujours fait. **

Un petit silence s'installa durant lequel Rossi contempla le nouveau couple ou ce qu'il s'y ressemblait alors il vit Derek à l'aide de son bras droit rapprocher Jennifer de lui comme pour la protéger d'un quelconque danger.

**- Avoue qu'il sont mignons… ça me rappelle moi avec Caroline, **avoua-t-il.

Hotch ne répondit pas mais on pouvait déceler dans son regard une once d'attendrissement.

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à Quantico… ils ne prirent même pas la peine de rentrer dans le bureau, de toute façon il n'y avait pratiquement personne et Hotch avait fini de faire son rapport dans l'avion, il n'avait pas évoqué l' «incident » avec les deux jeunes gens. De toute façon, à quoi ça servirait ? Cela n'apportait rien au dénouement de l'enquête. Garcia, quant à elle, était partie lorsqu'elle avait appris que ses collègues rentraient. Selon Reid elle voulait essayer de rattraper son rêve qu'il avait si « méchamment » coupé. Morgan avait ri et Prentiss lui avait répondu qu'ils savaient désormais à qui il rêvait. J.J avait piqué un far. Ils n'avaient pas fini de se faire charrier par leurs amis.

**- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, **leur dit Hotch. **Vous avez fait un bon travail sur cette enquête surtout J.J et Reid. **

**- Merci ! **S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Ce fut Prentiss qui partie en premier mais elle fut suivit de près par Rossi et Reid. Seuls restaient Morgan, J.J et Hotch. Les deux premiers se trouvaient mal à l'aise ne savant pas comment réagir avec leur chef, Jennifer se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- **Hotch… **commença le métis.

- **Demain, dès huit heures dans mon bureau. **Le coupa Aaron très sérieux.

Puis il partit.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent.

-** On verra bien, **dit l'homme en mettant son bras autour des épaules de sa désormais petite-amie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Derek se réveilla en premier, il fut rassurer de sentir le corps de la jolie blonde près de lui. Il lui passa la main sur le dos puis laissa des baisers prendre la place de ses caresses, J.J se réveilla donc.

**- Je suis ravie de voir que tu n'es pas partie… **

Pour toute réponse, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- **Et moi je suis ravie de ne pas être partie, **déclara-t-elle quand même. **Derek, qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? **

Elle avait pris un ton plus grave.

**- Entre nous ou avec Hotch ? **

Elle se redressa. Il l'imita.

**- Pour les deux, je dirai. **

**- Pour Hotch je l'ignore mais pour nous, tu le sais… j'ai envie d'être avec toi. **

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- **Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !**

Le métis regarda son réveil, il était six heures et demie, il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche tandis que J.J se prépara un petit café, elle en fit un pour Derek. A chaque fois c'était elle qui apportait le café au bureau donc elle savait exactement ce que Derek prenait. Elle était heureuse, elle avait fait le bon choix malgré ce qu'il attendait peut-être dans plus d'une heure. Bizarrement elle n'était pratiquement pas effrayée, elle connaissait Hotch, elle savait qu'il ferait le bon choix et puis il y avait Derek à ses côtés. Il la rendait plus forte.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau, Spencer était déjà là, de même que Hotch et Garcia qui étaient à l'étage d'au-dessus. Alors que J.J s'arrêta pour parler à Reid, Morgan décida de monter voir Pénélope, ils devaient discuter de sa relation avec Jennifer.

Elle était déjà installée derrière ses ordinateurs. Il frappa légèrement à la porte.

**- Salut, petit cœur, **lança-t-il en avançant dans la pièce.

**- Tiens mais ce ne serait pas mon super ami, Derek Morgan ! **Déclara-t-elle sarcastique.

Le métis devina le pourquoi de son intonation. Il allait dire quelque chose cependant elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle se leva de son fauteuil.

- **Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ? Je croyais qu'on était les meilleurs amis ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi je l'ai su après tout le monde ? Même après Rossi… tu te rends compte Derek ! Tu te rends compte et puis avec J.J en plus ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi v**_**ous **_**me l'avez caché ? **

**- Pénélope, calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer… **

Elle se calma et se rassit.

**- Voilà, avec J.J on a passé une nuit ensemble et depuis je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à elle, même bien plus maintenant ! Et… **

**- C'est bon Derek, Spencer m'a déjà expliqué, j'aurai juste voulu que tu me mettes au courant plutôt. Je nous pensais plus proche que ça… **

Le métis baissa la tête, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Il était très gêné, évidemment, il comprenait son amie. Lui avait su en premier pour Kevin et elle, elle s'était confiée à lui comme à chaque fois, et d'habitude c'était réciproque mais cette fois-ci cela avait été différent. Et il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer…

* * *

J.J frappa à la porte et dit à son copain qu'Hotch les attendait dans son bureau, il s'excusa à Garcia et partit rejoindre la jeune femme.

Debout derrière son bureau, Aaron les invita à entrer et à s'asseoir.

- **Bien, vous savez pour quoi je vous ai convoqué ? **leur demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- **Vous confirmez être en couple ? **

Ils se regardèrent, cette question était décisive pour leur avenir qu'il soit professionnel ou personnel. Avec un grand sourire, ils dirent : « **oui ! » **On aurait pu croire à un mariage, d'une certaine façon il s'agissait d'un contrat !

- **Très bien, j'ai réfléchis à ce que j'allais faire pendant pratiquement toute la nuit, devais-je vous demander de vous séparer ou demander une mutation ? Puis j'en suis venue à la conclusion suivante : aucune règle n'interdit que deux de nos agents aient une relation… c'est pour ça que je ne vous oblige à rien du tout si ce n'est qu'à ne pas vous exposer lors d'une affaire, autrement dit de rester professionnel. Je ne veux plus rien comme j'ai eu comme hier,… d'accord ? **

**- Oui ! **répétèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils étaient soulagés, on pouvait le voir sur le visage.

- **Vous pouvez sortir maintenant… **

Alors ce fut avec joie qu'ils quittèrent le bureau de leur chef. Ce dernier se demanda s'il avait pris la bonne décision, J.J et Morgan étaient d'excellent agents s'en séparer aurait été dur et puis injuste. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision !

* * *

**On sait maintenant que J.J/Morgan c'est du sérieux, et on a vu la réaction de Garcia, je ne l'imaginais pas autrement, évidemment elle était en colère sur le coup mais c'est Pénélope, ça va s'arranger par la suite ! **

**Je... pense ne plus rien à avoir dire si ce n'est passez une bonne semaine, à dimanche prochain (normalement!) et le plus important, laissez-moi une petite review que je sache si vous avez aimé ou non !**

**Gros bisous, **

**LovexFiction.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour mes petits loups, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour vous postez le chapitre 8, il sert un peu de transition entre la première et cette deuxième partie donc le début sera assez 'plat' mais la fin... enfin vous verrez ! _**

**_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ? :)_**

* * *

_Chapitre 8_.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la convocation de J.J et Morgan dans le bureau de Hotch. En un mois plusieurs choses avaient changé. Bien que la jeune blonde et le métis soit toujours ensemble, cela avait été bien compliqué de combiner amour et travail mais ils semblaient enfin avoir trouvé leurs marques ! Quant à Hotch, il avait eu le sentiment qu'il allait regretter son geste mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ils restaient professionnels à son plus grand plaisir. Au début, Prentiss et Reid n'avaient cessé de les charrier puis ça s'était estompé et maintenant plus personne ne faisait attention au fait que Jennifer et Derek arrivaient et rentraient ensemble. Garcia, elle avait mis une semaine à diriger les cachotteries de J.J et de son meilleur ami mais après la visite de la jolie blonde elle avait mieux comprit la situation et avait pardonné à Morgan… Mais quelque chose avait changé entre eux, leurs joutes verbales avaient également été estompées. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus de '_mon amour_', '_ma puce_', '_mon petit cœur_',… tout était désormais pour J.J, et cela ne semblait pas les gêner.

Niveau affaire, ils n'avaient pas chômé, pas loin de vingt affaires entre trente jours, il y avait eu des faciles comme retrouver un violeur d'enfant puis les plus complexes, des meurtres commis aux minorités ou aux prostituées où le nombreux de suspects étaient énormes. Il y avait même eu une affaire assez dangereuse où Emily avait été touchée à l'épaule droite néanmoins rien de grave et l'homme avait été tué Jennifer. Au départ la jeune femme avait été un peu choquée et effrayée d'avoir abattu un homme mais Morgan l'avait rassuré en disant que c'était un criminel qui s'amusait à torturer des adolescentes et qu'il avait été à deux doigts de tuer leur amie. Après ça, elle s'était sentie un peu mieux. Pour l'aider, depuis une quinzaine de jours, son petit-ami l'entraînée au corps à corps, trois heures d'entraînements par semaine, cela permettait à J.J d'avoir plus confiance en elle-même et à Derek de se rassurer. Bien sur, au début elle avait laminé par son copain même si elle lui avait demandé d'aller doucement pour sa première séance, il l'avait envoyée au sol alors la fierté de J.J en avait pris un coup et durant les séances suivantes elle donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, comme maintenant d'ailleurs.

Derek tenait dans ses mains un punching-ball et la jeune femme tapait dedans.

- **Mets-y plus de convictions, **lui ordonna le métis.

**- Tu es marrant, toi… ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai une force de mouches, **répondit-elle.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- **O.k, pense à un truc qui t'énerve, à quelqu'un par exemple… tu as ? **

Elle ferma les yeux, oh oui, ça elle avait !

- **Oui. **

**- Maintenant visualise-là et frappe !**

Elle suivit son conseil et frappa un grand coup, tellement grand que Derek fut surpris.

- **Ouah, je ne sais pas à qui tu penses mais cela marche, imagine cette personne en train de faire quelque chose qui t'insupporte ! **

Une nouvelle fois elle suivit ses conseils et la colère qu'elle ressentit se projeta sur l'objet rouge.

- **Impressionnant, **lui dit Derek en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur de la salle. **Aller, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui… on continuera demain ! **

- **D'accord, je vais me doucher et me changer et on se retrouve après ? **

Comme réponse, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- **Chérie ? Tu pensais à qui ? **

- **A Lucy…**

Elle partit et Derek se mit à rire.

Lucy était un jeune agent qui venait de rentrer au bureau, son travail était de classé des papiers, des choses inintéressantes selon lui. La jeune femme avait dragué Derek, il lui avait dit qu'il était en couple mais cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle. Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout mais pas du tout à J.J, la preuve… Une fois elle l'a embrassé sur le parking assez sauvagement alors que Lucy regardait histoire de marquer sa propriété néanmoins cela ne décourageait pas la secrétaire. Lui, il la remballé gentiment mais jusqu'au jour où J.J allait lui foutre une gifle !

* * *

Une fois rentrés chez Derek, la blonde se posa sur le canapé et souffla, quelle dure journée ! Son copain commença à mettre le couvert quand J.J suggéra de se faire livrer un truc.

**- Et pourquoi pas une pizza ? J'ai envie d'une bonne pizza, **s'empressa de dire Morgan enchanté à l'idée de manger une nourriture bien grasse.

- **Va pour une pizza, je vais commander… tu en veux une à quoi ? **demanda-t-elle en se levant prendre son téléphone.

- **Aux anchois**, **cela te va ? **

**- Oui, j'adore ! Et puis on qu'à manger devant le match de ce soir, les Bobcats contre les Celtics, c'est ça, non ? **

Le sourire de Morgan s'élargit, il l'aimait tellement et alors qu'elle passait commande, il réalisa qu'il avait énormément de chance de l'avoir. C'était tellement simple désormais entre eux. Ils vivaient le jour, le jour. Ils ne se préoccupaient de rien d'autre excepté peut-être leur travail. Tellement d'horreur, à ce moment-là Morgan réalisa qu'il avait eu une enfance des plus horribles. Abus sur mineur était l'une des pires choses qu'on puisse avoir mais maintenant la roue avait su tourner… et il en était heureux. Jennifer le rendait heureux de toutes les façons possibles. Il avait vraiment envie que cela marche entre eux, et rien n'était là pour les empêcher de s'aimer. Ils avaient le droit au bonheur et c'est ce qu'ils avaient.

**- A quoi tu penses ? **le questionna Jennifer en revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle alluma la télévision pour ne pas louper le match.

- **A combien je t'aime ! **

**- Oh… Je vois, alors combien tu m'aimes ? **lança-t-elle malicieuse.

- **Un tel point que je veux que tu emménages avec moi… **

J.J perdit tout de sa malice.

- **Tu es sérieux ? **

**- Oui, mais si tu trouves que c'est trop tôt, je peux comprendre. **

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, prit sa tête dans ses bras et se mit à sourire, un grand sourire.

**- On ira chercher mes affaires demain ? En revenant du bureau, d'accord ? **répliqua-t-elle enjouée.

Il l'embrassa, puis la poussa légèrement. Elle le considéra faussement outrée.

**- Quoi ? Le match commence..., **s'expliqua-t-il en explosant de rire.

J.J se mit à rire à son tour et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek attendant patiemment la pizza.

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau, Reid leur annonça que Hotch convoquait tout le monde dans dix minutes. « **Pourquoi ?** » avait demandé le métis seulement personne ne le savait. Dix minutes après tout l'équipe se rendit en salle de conférence.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **questionna une nouvelle fois Morgan à Aaron.

Hotch les invita à s'asseoir.

- **Tout va bien Monsieur ? **dit Garcia quelque peu paniquée.

- **Vous vous souvenez de notre affaire à **_**Handerson**_** ? **

Tous répondirent d'un hochement de tête, attendant la suite.

- **Hier en fin de journée, j'ai reçu un appel du lieutenant Archton, il s'avère que Thomas Scott s'est échappé de la prison… **

Plus personne ne parla et J.J frissonna… s'il y en avait bien un qu'elle voulait voir en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, c'était lui.

- **Les autorités l'ont retrouvé ? **sollicita Emily.

- **Le voilà le problème, ils n'ont rien… il ne serait même plus dans le Nevada. **Déclara Hotchner gravement. **Ils n'ont aucune idée où il pourrait se cacher, pour le moment ils ne nous demandent pas d'intervenir donc on reste à l'écart et on se concentre sur nos autres affaires. Évidemment je voulais vous mettre au courant. **

Le reste de la journée se passa sans difficultés, Jennifer avait hâte d'aller chercher ses affaires chez elle et de les apporter chez Morgan, elle était d'ailleurs en train d'en parler à Prentiss. Cette dernière était heureuse, cela prouvait que la relation de ses deux amis était encore plus sérieuse qu'elle l'imaginait. Au moment de partir, Hotch demanda un service à Morgan.

- **Écoute, **suggéra Emily, **je peux t'accompagner chez toi…**

**- Oui on va faire comme cela, tu vas prendre tes affaires avec Prentiss et on se rejoint à mon appartement, **dirigea Morgan.

La jeune femme acquiesça, prit les clefs de maison de Derek et partit avec sa copine brune.

* * *

Une fois devant chez elle, J.J ressentit un étrange sentiment comme si quelque chose les attendait.

- **Est-ce que tout va bien ? **demanda Prentiss.

**- Oui, enfin je crois… **

Elle descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Cet étrange sentiment s'intensifiait à mesure qu'elles allaient vers la maison, elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière, sa deuxième main sur son arme. La décoration n'avait pas changé, aucun objet n'avait bougé si se n'est qu'il y avait de la poussière... mais sinon il n'avait rien à signaler. Elle devait se faire des idées.

**- Je vais rassembler mon linge, tu peux aller me chercher un ou deux sacs dans le débarras, s'il te plaît ? **demanda-t-elle en montrant une pièce du doigt.

**- Bien sûr. **

Jennifer monta les escaliers et Emily prit la direction du débarras. Dans sa chambre, J.J rassemblait par pile ses pulls, ses maillots, ses jeans, ses sous-vêtements attendant que la brune revienne avec les sacs seulement elle mettait plus de temps qu'elle le pensait.

- **Tu as trouvé ? **cria la jeune femme blonde.

Aucune réponse.

Elle descendit donc voir ce qu'elle faisait, lorsque J.J arriva dans le débarras, elle vit Prentiss allongée par terre inconsciente. Jennifer accourut vers elle.

- **Emily ? Emily ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds !**

Elle prit son pouls, il était faible. Elle se leva chercher son portable mais dès qu'elle l'eut dans les mains, quelqu'un l'immobilisa par derrière mettant sa paume sur sa bouche. Effrayée J.J essaya de prendre son arme mais elle ne pouvait et dire que Prentiss était inconsciente plus bas. Elle se débattit alors l'homme resserra son emprise autour de son cou pas assez pour l'étrangler mais pour l'évanouir.

**- Tu vas voir Monica, tout les deux on va passer un bon moment ensemble, **chuchota-t-_il_ avant de la prendre, inconsciente, dans ses bras pour l'emmener.

* * *

_**Alors ? Le début comme je vous l'ai dit est un peu 'plat' néanmoins je ne pouvais pas commencer directement par la fin, cela n'aurait pas été logique. J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. **_

_**Gros bisous et à dimanche prochain ! ;) x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir poster le chapitre aujourd'hui mais je me suis levée plus tôt donc pas de problèmes. :) Par contre je n'ai pas trop le temps de bavarder, mille excuses ! :( mais merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vous adore ! **

* * *

_Chapitre 9._

Quand Derek avait remarqué que les filles mettaient un sacré bout de temps à arriver, il avait essayé de téléphoner, plusieurs fois sur les deux portables mais aucunes ne daignaient répondre, il s'était alors précipité chez J.J, pressentant quelque chose de mauvais, de _très_ mauvais.

Une fois devant le portail, il remarqua que la porte d'entrée était ouverte et que la lumière à l'intérieur était allumée. Il entra doucement, rien, aucun bruit. Ce n'était pas bon signe, _non pas du tout. _Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Morgan se pencha pour prendre son arme coincée dans sa chaussure droite et la pointa devant lui, regardant néanmoins à gauche et à droite. Il remarqua que le débarras était lui aussi éclairé, il descendit avec prudence. A mesure qu'il avançait, il vit un corps allongé par terre…

- **Emily… **

Il se précipita vers elle. Une petite tâche de sang coulait autour de la brune, il prit son pouls… il était plus que faible. Sans perdre une minute, il téléphona au SAMU. En attendant qu'ils arrivent, le métis essaya de compresser sa blessure derrière son crâne.

- **J.J… **murmura-t-il à nouveau en prenant son arme.

Il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, il courait presque. Une chose était sûr : il n'était plus prudent. Il pria de ne pas la retrouver dans le même état que Prentiss ou même pire. Lorsqu'il atteignit le premier étage, il fila dans la chambre : quatre piles de linges se trouvaient sur son lit. Il inspecta d la pièce avant de se reporter à la salle de bain et la chambre d'amis du même étage. Elle n'était pas là : _elle avait disparu._

Au loin Derek entendit la sirène des ambulances, il redescendit et sortit pour les recevoir.

**- Bonsoir, dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît mon amie est en bas, elle est inconsciente, elle a perdu du sang et son pouls est très faible, **expliqua brièvement Derek à un ambulancier.

Alors que l'homme entra dans la maison, Morgan fila dans la rue… peut-être que Jennifer y était.

« **Elle doit y être ! **se dit le métis en paniquant. »

* * *

Lorsque que la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de ne pas se trouver dans sa chambre mais dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue.

Où était-elle ?

Instinctivement elle voulu porter sa main droite à sa tête cependant elle remarqua qu'elle était attachée à un barreau du lit. Ce dernier ressemblait un lit d'hôpital.**  
**Elle écarquilla les yeux, que faisait-elle ici ? Que s'était-il passait ? Pourquoi était-elle attachée ? Elle était perdue.

Elle bougea légèrement la tête, un grincement sortit de sa bouche. Son cou était endolori. Ainsi, elle se souvint.

- **Oh mon Dieu, non !**

* * *

Derek avait arpentait les rue toute la nuit, entre temps il avait appelé Hotch et toute l'équipe –y comprit Garcia- avait débarqué à l'appartement de J.J bien que Reid et Pénélope soient repartit peu après à l'hôpital rejoindre Prentiss.

Sur l'escalier la tête entre les mains Morgan luttait pour ne pas craquer. « **J.J, J.J, J.J, J.J**…»

- **MERDE ! **Hurla-t-il en frappant dans le mur le plus proche.

Rossi s'approcha de lui.

**- Derek, arrête ce n'est pas… **

**- QUOI ? Bien ? Je me fous de ce qui est bien ? Je me fous de me péter la main ! Jennifer a disparu ! DISPARU ! Prentiss a bien failli y rester alors ne me dites pas ce qui est bien ou mal parce que là c'est sûrement la dernière chose qui m'importe ! **

Rossi perçut dans son regard de la colère mais aussi de la… _peur._

_-_ **Je voulais dire ce n'est pas… comme ça que tu vas la retrouver, **dit-il d'un ton apaisant. **Il faut que tu te calmes, qu'on avise, si tu veux tu peux aller te reposer… je te tiendrai au courant. **

**- Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi tant que **_**je **_**ne l'aurai pas retrouvée ! **rétorqua-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit.

- **Où tu vas ? **lui demanda Hotch.

- **A l'hôpital, Prentiss s'est peut-être réveillée, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. **

Le chef de l'équipe n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Lui aussi était inquiet pour J.J, sûrement pas autant que le métis. Il le comprenait quand Foyer s'en était pris à Hayley il avait eu la peur de sa vie et elle était _morte. _

**- Il ne va pas bien Aaron… **murmura David.

**- Je sais mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Tu as interrogé les voisins ?**

* * *

Jennifer força comme une malade sur son poignet pour essayer de se détacher, malgré le peu de luminosité, elle pouvait voir que c'était des menottes. Dans ce cas, il était inutile de forcer. Ramenant ses genoux à sa taille, elle réfléchit. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir de là !

- **Allez, J.J réfléchis, bordel ! **

Elle tâtonna de sa main libre autour d'elle espérant trouver quelque chose comme une pince, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas attachée les cheveux aujourd'hui ? Elle se ressaisit, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela maintenant. Elle continua de chercher mais rien. Le seul espoir qu'il lui restait désormais était… _Derek._

* * *

Morgan arriva à l'hôpital, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se renseigner à l'accueil, il vit Garcia en train de boire un café, il se dirigea vers elle.

- **Comment va-t-elle ? **l'interrogea le métis.

**- Elle a fait une hémorragie interne mais ses constances sont bonnes, elle devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps, cela aurait pu être bien plus grave. Les médecins pensent que tu es arrivé à temps. **

**- … Ou trop tard, **murmura Derek en pensant à J.J

Il se servit, lui aussi, un café.

- **Est-ce que ça va ? **demanda Pénélope, **je sais que c'est une question stupide parce que moi je ne vais pas bien alors je n'imagine pas toi… enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sais dans ces conditions je parle trop, je ne réfléchis pas, oh mon dieu, désolée, Derek mais je ne sais pas comment réagir, on se parle pratiquement plus, on dirait que tu me fais la tête et moi ça me fait mal ! Bien sûr le moment est mal choisi pour discuter de cela… Enfin sache… **

Comme à son habitude, Garcia avait parlé vite et ne respirait presque pas, elle fut interrompue par Morgan qui la prit dans ses bras, il avait plus que besoins de réconforts et Jennifer mise à part, seule Pénélope pouvait lui donner…

-… **que je suis là, **termina-t-elle néanmoins en resserrant l'étreinte.

- **Emily est réveillée ! **lança Reid en les rejoignant.

Ils accoururent dans la chambre de l'intéressée, lorsqu'ils la virent, elle avait un bandeau blanc autour da la tête aplatissant ses cheveux bruns, les yeux tirés… néanmoins elle se mit à sourire. Ils s'approchèrent et la prirent chacun leur tour dans les bras.

- **Prentiss, **dit doucement Morgan, **je sais que c'est un peu tôt mais J.J a… -**une boule se forma dans sa gorge- **disparu et… **

**- Oh mon dieu ! **S'écria Emily, **non ce n'est pas possible ! Je croyais l'avoir mal reconnu, la pièce était sombre... non J.J… **

**- Qui ? Emily ? Qui as-tu vu ? **la questionna Morgan gravement et avec empressement.

- **Thomas Scott… **répondit-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

* * *

Recroquevillée sur elle-même J.J désespérée, franchement que faire dans de pareilles situations si ce n'est que prier ? Mais elle n'était pas forcément croyante. Et puis elle avait faim ou soif, elle l'ignorait. Elle voulait hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle était fatiguée mais préférait rester éveillée par peur. Elle ne savait pas combien temps elle était ici ? Douze heures ? Vingt-quatre ? Un jour ? Deux jours ? C'était un cauchemar, littéralement.

Soudain la porte grinça puis s'ouvrit. Le cœur battant, elle découvrit Thomas Scott sur le seuil.

- **Tiens, tiens, tiens… mais regardez qui est réveillée ?**

* * *

**Fin de ce 9eme chapitre ! Déjà le 9eme, ça passe trop vite ! Enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé. Qu'avez vous-pensé de la réaction de Derek ? du moment Garcia/Morgane ? Prentiss qui va bien ? La situation de J.J ? **

**Je veux tout savoir ! Gros bisous et à dimanche prochain !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? :) Je viens vous poster le chapitre 10, qui aurait déjà dû être posté la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs et peu de temps! Désolée... Enfin, bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

* * *

_Chapitre 10._

Quand Derek sortit de l'hôpital, il était fou de rage et tapait tout ce qu'il croisé que ce soit dans un mur, dans une poubelle ou alors sur le volant de sa voiture comme maintenant. Il prit sa tête dans la paume de ses mains et craqua. Oui le grand, le fort, Derek Morgan craqua. Il pleura toutes les larmes qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant retenues… Jennifer, la femme qu'il aimait, la femme qu'il aurait voulu protégé. Il avait failli à sa mission, désormais elle était aux mains de Scott, dans le cas où elle serait encore en vie. NON, elle devait y être. Le métis l'aurait senti si elle ne l'était plus.

Soudain, la porte de sa voiture s'ouvrit : c'était Garcia. Instinctivement, Morgan essuya ses larmes qui coulaient toujours le long de ses joues.

- **Tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer, **lui lança Pénélope d'un ton étrangement calme ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- **A quoi bon ? Cela ne va pas m'aider à la retrouver… ** répliqua rageusement Derek.

- **Non, mais ça va te faire du bien, tu n'es pas un surhomme **_**beau brun**_**, tu es comme tout le monde, arrête de t'en vouloir… ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de ce petit fils de p… **

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

- **Et puis J.J est l'une des filles les plus forte qu'il m'ait donné de connaître, elle est encore en vie, je le sais et au fond toi aussi tu le sais. Elle s'en sortira et nous allons la retrouver. Crois-moi ce n'est pas la fin de votre couple. **

Un long silence s'installa dans la voiture de Morgan.

- **Si un jour, on m'aurait dit que c'était moi qui allait pleuré et toi me réconforté, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, **dit-il d'une façon plus légère.

Garcia enfonça son poing dans l'épaule de son ami.

**- Reid reste avec Prentiss, démarre et allons retrouver la femme de ta vie, **lança la jeune femme.

* * *

J.J sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite à mesure où Scott s'approchait d'elle.

- **Allons chérie, ne sois pas si effrayée, on va passer du bon temps tout les deux… **

De son doigt, il caressa doucement son visage de haut en bas, puis nicha sa tête dans ses cheveux, il les renifla.

- **Détachez-moi… **supplia Jennifer.

- **Allons Monica depuis quand me vouvoies-tu ? Après cinq ans de mariage… **

Jennifer respira doucement et lentement.

« **Il te prends encore pour sa femme, **pensa-t-elle, **joues le jeu… »**

- **Excuse-moi, **répliqua-t-elle en tâchant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix, **Tom, j'ai faim, est-ce que tu peux m'apporter quelque chose à grignoter s'il te plaît ? **

**- Bien sûr, tout de suite. **

Il embrassa son front et partit.

Bon elle n'était pas libre mais au moins elle aurait un petit truc à manger parce qu'elle mourrait de faim. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve un moyen de détacher ces menottes.

* * *

Lorsque les deux amis arrivèrent au bureau, Rossi et Hotch étaient toujours là.

- **Il s'agit de Thomas Scott, **s'écria Morgan. **C'est cet enfoiré qui retient J.J… **

D'un même mouvement, le chef et l'aîné de l'équipe fermèrent les yeux tout en grimaçant.

- **J'aurai dû m'en douter à la minute où j'ai appris qu'il s'était enfui... **

**- Bon ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter, il faut qu'on la retrouve, **dit Hotchner, **il se peut qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Garcia, je veux que tu te renseignes sur Scott, je veux tout savoir… s'il a utilisé sa carte de crédit, son portable. Trouve-moi un moyen de le localiser, maintenant. **

**- Tout de suite chef. **

L'analyste monta en quatrième vitesse dans son bureau.

- **Morgan ! Est-ce que ça va ? **demanda Rossi.

- **Pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvée !**

**- **_**On **_**va la retrouver, Derek. En attendant, rentre chez toi, tu es épuisé… tu ne tiendras pas, **lui conseilla Aaron.

Le métis baissa la tête avant de confier :

- **Je n'ai pas la force de rentrer chez moi Hotch, est-ce que je peux aller me reposer dans votre bureau, s'il vous plaît ? **

**- Bien sûr. **

**- Surtout si vous avez du nouveau, réveillez-moi ! **

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent tandis que Derek se dirigea vers le bureau de Hotch.

* * *

Alors que le ventre de J.J gargouillait, la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Scott apparut avec un plateau.

- **Je t'ai fait ton plat préféré** : **poulet frites mayonnaise. Tu te souviens comment j'avais ris lorsque tu m'avais avoué que c'était **_**ça**_** ton plat favori !**

La jeune femme se força à esquisser un sourire, heureusement qu'elle aimait bien le poulet !

- **Tiens, mange bien ma chérie. **

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, Jennifer sentit un frisson la parcourir et sur le coup elle voulu pleurer. Cette fois-ci il se contentait d'un baiser mais que serait la prochaine étape ? Une frayeur la saisie. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, auprès de Derek, le seul homme qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser. Thomas Scott partit et elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule avec son plateau. Soudainement, elle n'avait plus faim, elle avait cru faire une bonne chose en se faisant passer à nouveau pour sa femme, elle avait pensé que cela l'aiderait à sortir de cette pièce en vie mais elle venait peut-être se jeter dans la tombe elle-même en imaginant une seconde qu'il ne l'enterre pas dans son jardin.

Enfin, une première larme sortit. Puis une deuxième. Une troisième. Puis elles devinrent tellement nombreuses que les compter ne servait à rien.

Elle ferma les yeux. Un flash apparut : la première fois qu'elle avait vu Derek, cela remontait à tellement longtemps maintenant, lorsque J.J était arrivée au bureau, il y était déjà. Elle se rappelait du succès qu'il avait auprès des stagiaires, elle était tellement curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemblait. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été déçue.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis elle les ferma à nouveau, se rappelant des premiers mots qu'il lui avait dit : **« **_**Tu es nouvelle, ma douce**_** ? »**

Se souvenir de ce moment lui faisait du bien.

Elle prit sa fourchette et commença à piquer une frite tout en se remémorant des souvenirs tels que les précédents.

* * *

- **Tu as trouvé quoi Garcia ? **demanda Hotch en ouvrant la porte.

- **Rien du tout pour le moment, monsieur. **

**- Très bien, appelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau ! Et Pénélope ? **

La jeune femme décrocha son regard de l'ordinateur pour le poser sur son chef, il était rare qu'il la nomme « Pénélope »

- **Oui, monsieur ?**

**- Essaye de nous trouver quelque chose… **

Elle opina, elle pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son patron, _elle allait faire son possible_.

* * *

Sans s'en rendre compte, J.J avait terminé tout son repas, Scott apparut une nouvelle fois.

- **Tu as bien mangé Monica ? **

Jennifer déglutit mais affirma que oui.

- **Est-ce que tu pourrais me détacher, j'ai très envie d'aller au toilettes, s'il te plaît ? **

Il la considéra pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre sa clé. Il ouvrit la menottes qui retenait la poignet de J.J, étant donné qu'il était endolori, instinctivement elle le massa.

**- Merci. **

Lorsqu'elle se releva, son t-shirt était relevé, ce qui n'échappa à Thomas Scott.

- **Monica, où est ton tatouage ? **

Le cœur battant.

- **Quel tatouage ? **

**- Celui que tu as en bas du dos… **

**« **_**Oh mon dieu**_** ! »**

**- Je… **

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase que Scott lui infligea une immense gifle. Elle en tomba à terre.

**- Où elle est ? Où est Monica ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait salope ? **Hurla-t-il avant de livrer un coup de pied à J.J, toujours à terre.

Puis il lui en donna un autre, puis un autre et encore un. Il était _enragé_….

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre 10, j'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout n'oubliez pas une petite review en tout cas MERCI ! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine! Bisous. x**


End file.
